wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon's Claws (mercenary group)
General Information *The Claws are a Denerim-based mercenary group that were founded in 9:31 Dragon, following the rebuilding of Denerim. It was initially intended as an alternative to the Blackstone Irregulars and the Crimson Orders, and was founded by a group of mercenaries from both groups. However, the leader has his own ideas. They operate out of the Black Pig, an inn that is owned by the leader and is basically a front for the operation. Amongst those not in the know it's one of the roughest inns in Denerim and has the worst whiskey available, but does a good stew. *Tyrel Daneth is the leader of the Claws, an ex-Crimson Oar himself. He is an intimidating, red-haired man who wields a greatsword, and is very to the point in his manner. He has a gift for persuasive speech when he has a mind to, however, and it is through this that he was appointed the leader of the group at the beginning. *The Claws was created with the intention of collecting the most skilled mercenaries and being able to charge higher rates than competitors based on that reputation, although this is still being worked on at the moment. To that end, Tyrel has no issue with recruiting apostates; as long as they adhere to the codes of conduct set by the Claws, they are considered under his protection. *Because of the desire for the best mercenaries willing to join with an organisation, the Claws require that everybody who wishes to join is put through a short test. The tests invariably have some trick or trap about them that requires the person going through it to use their brains instead of relying solely on brawn. Tyrel Daneth Tyrel is the brains behind ther organisation. 42 and very experienced in battle, Tyrel is also very sharp. Being the head of a mercenary organisation is one thing, but he has come to realise that with the right sort of training to condition his men to be loyal to him, what he will have is a militia. When he has a strong enough force he plans to start putting the pressure on businesses for protection while using a 'special relationship' with the law to avoid retribution. These plans have been a bit derailed recently by Arl Kincade's crackdown on the guards, but Tyrel knows there are a few still there savvy enough not to make their various prejudices or willingness to look the other way in exchange for some coin known. He has his eye on the lyrium smuggling trade and is currently forging ties with the Collective via his apostate mercenaries. Tyrel is an opportunist; if there are loopholes to be exploited in his favour, he will take them. Members of the Claws There have been three PC's involved with the Claws so far: Siali Arnith and Raizi Carvi were both inducted, and Sa'Vael Elen met Tyrel after helping Siali with her test after distracting her partway through it. Siali has since left the organisation to join the Wardens.